Confessions Of A Broken SheWolf
by SupersonicPrincess
Summary: Leah is hurting herself..on purpose and when Jake tries to intervene the only person she will talk to is.. unexpectedly...Jasper. will they find friendship or maybe love? LxJ The rest are cannon...Maybe lemons...AU
1. Preface

Hey these characters DO NOT BELONG TO ME!!!!

all belong to the amazing Stephenie Meyer!!!!

* * *

So I was sitting on my front porch when I saw Jake walking my way. Fuck.

"Hey Leah." Jake said as he sat next to me.

"What do you want Black?"

"Well I need you to go to the Cullen's with me." He said.

"No way in hell are you getting me near those leeches crypt."

"Leah I order you to now lets go"

That was a command. Fuck my life.

"Whatever." I said just before we both phased and started running.

_Leah come on they like you I don't know why you have to be so mean. I mean Carlisle fixes you all the time and jasper is always willing to help the pain and talk if you want. So does Edward._

_Fuck off. _I said just before we reached the Cullen's house.

We walked in and as soon as I saw them all look at me I tried to run but Jasper caught my arm.

"Leah, you need help." He pleaded

"No I don't!" I yelled trying to escape his eyes as well as his grip.

"Leah please you don't have to talk to anyone else if you don't want just talk to me I can help you." He pleaded again.

I felt his grip loosen and I found a chance to escape as soon as I did I phased and ran to the cliff…

* * *

Hey Party People!!!! My first fic so be honost and click that green button!!! Well its gray with green writing so.... yeah plz Review!!!!!


	2. Save Me From Myself

It started to rain as I was looking down from the edge, remembering all the things I was doing this for. Sam. He hurt me bad. Jake. He ripped apart my soul. Dad. He died and I didn't get to say good bye. The pack the make fun of me, because I am such a bitter, cynical, harpy, bitch. God I just wanted it to end. What is the problem? No one cared before.

"Leah?" SHIT. The voice of a leech. The placid one. (Means calm) Jasper.

"Leah, please don't, please?" He said.

"Why not? No one cares." I said as tears started to stream down my cheeks.

"Yes, we do we all do." He said.

"No they don't."

"Well they do, even if you don't think so I care."

"Jasper, I don't want to live anymore."

"Come on Leah I know you don't just come over here and we can talk."

"okay." I said. But when I turned my foot to walk to him I slipped.

"JASPER! HEEEEELP!"

"LEAH!" I heard. Then I felt a long slender hand grab my wrist. Suddenly I realized I had broken my ankle and my wrist. He pulled me up and cradled me in his lap as I cried in to his shoulder.

"Jasper?"

"Yes, Leah?" He said as he put his jacket around me because I was shivering from being wet.

"Why am I such a mistake?"

"Oh, but Leah you're not. You are so much more than you take credit for. You are smart, strong, courageous, daring, funny, and gorgeous, and you should not let two pathetic bastards ruin your life."

His words were soft and caring. I felt as if I could tell him anything like I could open up and he wouldn't even dare to hurt me.

"Come on Leah I will take you to my house and Carlisle will fix your arm and foot and set it right."

"Kay. Hey Jasper?"

"Yes, Leah?"

"Don't tell anyone but can I talk to you sometimes?"

"Yes, Leah anytime you need. No matter what."

And with that we walked to his car, a 430 Scuderia Ferrari in Midnight Blue.

JPOV

When we got in the car I turned to look at Leah.

"Jazz can we drive around for a while?"

"Sure Lee."

God that sounded so childish.

About twenty minutes into the drive Leah had fallen asleep, and I couldn't help but stare. Her emotions changed rapidly from the moment I got there she had been relaxed and calm and feeling comfortable but before she knew I was there she was sad and lonely and she wanted to kill herself.

When I felt her pain and anguish it reminded me of my own, and I felt the need to help her and be her shoulder to cry on. I didn't feel pity just something similar to love. I hadn't felt anything close to what I felt with Leah ever, not even with Alice.

We pulled into the garage and I realized we had been gone for several hours. Crap.

"Leah, you gotta wake up."

"Oh, sorry I fell asleep."

"It's okay."

LPOV

"Hey yo Doc Sparkles can you fix my up?"

"Yes Leah we have to re set your bones so I have to re-brake them. It will be quite painful but I cannot give you any medication as you would burn it of too fast."

"Kay then where are we doing this?"

"In the examination room."

"Hey Umm… can I have someone's hand to squeeze?"

"Sure thing Leah, Jasper!?"

"Yes?"

"Would you please hold Leah's hand while I fix her arm then her foot?"

"Yes, Come on Leah."

When Carlisle was mending my arm Jasper asked before he used his powers on me. When he held my hand he just let me squeeze until Carlisle was done then, because Carlisle had a call to go to the hospital, Jasper had to reset my foot. He was so gentle it made my stomach ache. God WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH ME???

"Leah are you hungry?" Jasper asked in a blank tone.

"No."

"Well then let me show you to your room, well it's my room but for now it's yours."

"Where will you sleep?" (In this fic vamps can sleep but not for a long time like 6 hours every twenty four hours)

"On the couch."

"No, Jasper, it's your room I'll sleep on the couch."

"Leaaaah."

"Fine. We can both sleep there okay?"

"Okay, Rose has laid out some clothes for you."

"Okay."

I went upstairs and into Jasper's room. On his like huge ass bed like seriously it was big, were to worst pieces of clothing I have ever seen. A practically see-through white wife beater, very very short light blue striped pajama shorts and a black lace thong. I went into the bathroom and changed, brushed my hair, it was so long it hit my butt, brushed my teeth and washed my face. When I came out Jasper was lying on the bed in light blue striped pants with no shirt. My jaw hit the floor.

"Leah?"

"Yeah Jazz?" I said as I turned off the light and crawled in next to him.

"Sleep well."

"You to Jazz" I said as we both drifted off to sleep.


	3. Blowing Up

JPOV

When I woke up Leah's head was on my chest as well as her arm. She was so beautiful, I started to caress her hair when she shifted just the slightest so that I could get up without waking her.

I got out of bed and went to the bathroom for a shower.

I went downstairs and sat in the kitchen with Esme, Carlisle, and Jacob. When they saw me they gave me a look of confusion that matched their emotions.

"Jasper we missed you this morning where were you?" Esme asked.

"I was sleeping."

"Where? You weren't on the couch."

"In my room, in my bed."

"Where was Leah then?"

"In my room."

"Jasper! Why would you make that poor girl sleep on the floor?!"

"I didn't."

"Where was she then?!"

"In my bed sleeping! God can I just get up in the morning and not get yelled at or lectured or questioned like I'm a goddamn criminal!"

I felt their emotions switch to surprised and astounded.

I stomped my ass up stairs and into our room trying not to wake Leah up, only to find her in the shower.

I laid on my bed listening to my new Coldplay cd when Leah walked out of the bathroom. Her glistening hair was so beautiful and those hips god she had curves it all the right places.

"Hey Jazz? Do you know where I can get some clothes?"

"Uh…yeah sure. Rose!"

"Yes Jasper?"

"Show Leah where her clothes are. Leah they went shopping for you this morning."

"Sure"

LPOV

I felt so awkward walking around in their house naked. When we got to my clothes room. Believe it or not I have a room for clothes. It was massive and had every type of clothing from lingerie to winter jackets.

"Thanks Rose."

"You're welcome Leah. I know how hard it is to live on your own, you can stay anytime for as long as you want."

"Kay, bye." I said as I shut the door.

I searched the room for comfortable clothes and settled for a white wife beater tank top, a pair of jeans and black converse. I walked down stairs to find eighteen eyes on me.

"Umm… hey has anyone seen Jasper?"

"He's upstairs in your room." Edward said with such disgust.

"It wasn't disgust just mere confusion."

_Stop. Reading. My. Thoughts._

"Sorry I thought everyone should know that the next chance you get you're going to harm yourself, from the last time I checked."

"Okay! Stop playing mindfuck with my head! I won't! You wouldn't understand! Maybe that's why Jasper never hangs around you people maybe he feels like me! Did you ever think of that! Maybe we don't need help! Maybe we need you all to stop 'trying' to help cause your not! Stop trying to 'understand' cause you know nothing at all especially Bella! You have it easy! Yeah I can tell what you think. You think you have it hard? Ha you chose this life! Now go on with your bitchy, prissy srlf and live the perfect life with mind-fucker and renesbrat!" I screamed at them.

I stormed upstairs trying to keep myself from phasing. I opened the door to find Jasper's arms wide open and enclosing the space between us.

"Thank you Leah, I never had the guts to say that to them it was very brave and I want you to know your right."

"Hey Jazz?"

"Yes Leah?"

"Wanna go for a bike ride?"

"Absolutely. But can we watch a movie first?"

"Sure Lee-Lee. Anything you want."

LATER IN THE DAY…

LPOV

So Jasper and I sat there for a while, watching a new movie called Harry Potter and The Half-Blood Prince! I never would have guessed he liked them as much as I do. He got an amazing viewing for free because I guess J.K. and Jazz are friends or something. I was ready to scream.

"So do you wanna go on that ride?" Jasper asked as the movie ended.

"Umm…Sure I should check my closet for some riding gear. Huh?"

"Yeah meet you by the bikes."

I walked down the hall to my room and found some riding boots and a jacket, and damn I looked sexy, even I would bang myself. I walked down stairs, avoiding everyone and straight into the garage.

"Hey Jazz, Are we going?"

"No."

"Why" I asked disappointed.

"They took the engines and the spare and won't give them till we talk."

"Shit"

We walked inside and I was prepared to be the biggest bitch in the history of bitchiness.

"Leah. Jasper. We would like to talk you." Esme said.

"Yeah, yeah what do you want?" I said.

"We would like to discuss your arrangements with Jasper."

"Oh, Yeah? Well I'm sorry Jazz but y'all can go to hell cause it's none of your goddamn business!"

I said as I stormed upstairs with Jasper following behind.

"I'm sorry Jasper I just don't want them to ruin it I mean we're friends and I like that so…"

Jasper looked so sad I just couldn't take it.

"Jazz you need to rest go take a shower then I will and we can just lay down for some rest, kay?"

"Okay. Lee"

Jasper came out in a matter of minutes and I headed for the shower. I got cleaned up and put on my pajamas.

When I came out Jasper had pulled down the sheets and was laying in bed waiting for me. I went to turn off the lights and crawled into bed.

"Night Jazzy."

"Umm…Leah?"

"Yeah?"

"Stay still okay?"

"Okay?"

I sat as still as I could when I felt an icy fire burning my lips then suddenly it stopped.

"Night Lee."


	4. We All Fall Sometimes

Okay okay guys I like that your faving and stuff and please continue but I would like to ask that you review and tell me what you liked and didn't like as well as ideas plzzz and all stuff goes to Steph!!!!

JPOV

I woke up quite a bit before I knew Leah would so I went to talk to Carlisle. As I was walking I thought about Lea. She was so much like me and I felt the need to protect her. I don't know if I have feelings for her but I just love the way she's not afraid to talk her mind and say what she feels… most of the time.

"Carlisle?"

"Yes, Jasper?"

"I'd like to talk to you about last night. Could I come in?"

"Sure."

"Listen please. Leah makes me happy. I don't know if I have feelings for her but I haven't felt this way since before Alice left. Please don't make her go I like having her around. She is understanding of me and we are so much like each other I find that I can confide in her. Pleas let her stay."

"Jasper if Leah makes you happy then she can stay as long as she likes. We can find he a room to stay in and-"

"No, Leah and I can share my room, Leah likes the feeling that I'm there to protect her if anything comes to harm her. I can feel it when she is sleeping and I would like to try and refrain from upsetting her as I like her presence too."

"Jasper that is perfectly fine it is nice to see you happy again."

"Thank you. I think I'll go wait for Leah to wake up."

"Good luck son."

"Goodbye"

And with that I left the room and went into ours to watch a movie or play a song or two till Leah wakes up.

I ended up playing songs on my guitar and when I was in the middle of a song I had yet to name Leah sat up and started to cry.

LPOV

I heard a song so familiar to the one my dad used to play for me and the tears started to roll down my face, I thought I was dreaming but when I woke up to see Jasper I couldn't help but think of losing Jasper and I started to bawl. He quickly ran over to me and engulfed me into a hug and started apologizing.

"Lee I'm so so so so so so so sorry." He pleaded while rocking me back and forth and kissing the top of my head.

His icy lips felt so good against my burning skin.

"It's fine Jasp I just need to see my mom and Seth."

"Okay go get a shower and get dressed and ill drive you there."

"No, I mean thanks for the thought but I need to do this on my own."

"Okay Lee, but call me if you need anything okay?"

"No phone."

"That reminds me…" He pulled out the Diamond Crypto Smartphone. "Here…It's a gift. I figured you need one anyway."

"Jasper! Take it back now! That had to have cost about one or two million!"

"It did but we have plenty more millions in the bank."

"So!"

"Leah just keep it."

"Fine I gotta go anyway I'll see you later and tell the fam I went to see my dad okay?"

"Kay, Umm…take my car okay?"

"Sure, thanks bye."

I went into the garage and got into his car and found that the keys were in the ignition. I turned them and pulled out. I arrived at the house soon enough and walked in. My mom and Seth were sitting at the kitchen table.

"Hey mom?"

"Yes Leah?"

"Can we go see dad?"

"Oh sweetie that would be wonderful."

"Okay…Umm I have Jaspers car and we can take that okay?"

"Yes, let's go."

We all got in and we were driving when it started to pour. I couldn't see very well and all of a sudden I slid off the road and we flipped twice then landed smashing the entire right side.

"MOM! SETH! OH MY GOD! NO! NO! NO! NO!"

I dialed Jasper's number.

"Jasper?" I said crying.

_Yes Leah what's wrong?_

I...I…I…slid...o…o…off…the ro…ro...road…they're…they're….d…d...de…de...dead." I said sobbing

_WHAT I"LL BE RIGHT THERE!_

I only waited minutes before both packs and the Cullens showed up. Jasper and Emmett extracted me from the wreck and Jasper ran me home.

"Oh, Leah I'm so sorry." Was all he said the run home.

When we got there he examined me. He undressed me and put on a baggy shirt of his on me. I only had minor injuries. A few cuts, two gashes, one on my head and one on my calf, a sprained wrist and ankle and a broken rib. Jasper fixed me up and bathed me then laid me in bed. He sat next to me and held me tight. He rubbed my hair and kissed my head and let me cry into him until I fell asleep.

JPOV

I couldn't stand to see Leah this way. Leah. So strong and beautiful, broken into peices right infront of me and there was nothing I could do for her. She could never be the same without Seth. She would go suicidal if I let her, but I wouldn't.

* * *

Hey guys I'm so sorry it's short. I will update asap and im sorry about not updating my computer fried and i had to rewrite the chapter. Pleas don't kill me for this but it will get better i promise

-Rose


End file.
